An 8th Sheffield?
by Courty051292
Summary: Fran wants another child, but what will happen when Max goes away?
1. Default Chapter

An 8th Sheffield???

_Fran wants another child, but what will happen when Max goes away. _

By: Courtney 

It was a regular day in the Sheffield household. Fran Sheffield sat on the couch reading People magazine while her twins, Jonah and Eve Sheffield, sat on the floor playing with their toys. Fran couldn't believe how big Jonah and Eve were getting. It seemed like they were just born and now they were at the age of four.

Fran missed holding and cradling a baby in her arms and of course feeding it a bottle. She thought what life would be like with another kid and a smile grew on her face. But she knew Max would disapprove and her smile faded away. She turned her head back down to the magazine.

All of a sudden Jonah looked up at his mother's sad face and said "What wrong mommy?"

"Oh nothing Jonah" Fran responded and tried her hardest to smile. Jonah smiled back happily to his mother.

All of a sudden Maxwell came in yelling at C.C. "C.C I am not going to another country for that long!" Max yelled. "But Maxwell you have to or we will lose a fantastic million dollar deal!" C.C yelled back. "I am not leaving my family here without seeing them for 8 months" Max yelled back.

Fran looked at Maxwell with her big brown eyes and thought to herself "he put his family in front of business for once" He had sure changed since he had married Fran.

"Honey what is wrong?" Fran asked him

"The backers for this million dollar sitcom want me to go to London for 8 whole months to see if the show will work out. I cannot stand leaving my family for that long!" Max said

"You should think about it and maybe they could cut the time and we could all go" Fran said in a sweet reply. She hadn't been to London in 6 years and that is when her and Max really hit it off!

"You know that is a great idea" Max said beaming at his wife. He came over and kissed her passionately on the lips and then kissed both the twins on the cheek. "I am going to see if I can make those arrangements right now" he said.

_That night…..Max made it that they would stay 3months and he is defiantly going….but is the rest of the family?_

Fran walked out of the bathroom in their bedroom to see Max sitting on the bed reading his book.

"Honey can I talk to you about something?" Fran asked innocently

"Sure darling, what is it?" he asked looking straight into her eyes

"Have you ever thought of adding to our family?" Fran asked

"Why….?" Max asked with a confused look on his face.

"Honey, I no I have been through the whole thing before but I want to cradle a baby in my arms and believe it or not I want to have a baby growing inside me again….even though I'll be huge!" Fran laughs as she thinks of her last statement.

"Darling we have five children already and we are a little bit old to be having a baby around the house." Max answered

All of a sudden Fran started crying. "Max, I knew that was what ya were gonna say! I miss it I really do!"

Max looked at her and felt terrible at what he had just said, but he had his reasons. "But darling won't it be to hectic taking care of a baby and twin 4 year olds."

"Max I took care of three of your children for 5 years I am sure I can handle it. I can handle anything I put my mind to."

"Darling how about we think about it" Right after Max said that Fran knew having a baby was out of the question. She wiped away her tears and knew she had to keep trying.

"Honey how about we practice in the mean time?" Max asked Fran with pleasure in his eyes.

"No I am not in the mood" Fran answered and ran out of the room.

Max didn't no what to do. All of a sudden Niles walked by his room saying "Sir, I am going home for the night." Max immediately grabbed Niles' arm and told him what had just happened.

"Oh, sir not your thing against pregnancy again!" Niles shouted "You should have another baby it will be good for your health" he said laughing.

Max sat down on his bed and thought about another baby. Since Jonah and Eve were born Fran had taken care of them most of the time. This time he could really make up for the 5 babies he didn't really take care of.

He got right up and went to look for Fran. He looked all around and couldn't find her. "Oh my god! Where could she have gone?" he said aloud. Finally he went in Gracie's room where she was busily chatting on the computer.

"Gracie honey have you seen Fran?" Max asked his daughter.

"No sorry daddy, but maybe you should try the twins' room"

That was right, that was the one place that he hadn't checked for Fran. He went to the door of the room that was Jonah and Eve's and heard a familiar voice from behind the closed door. It was Fran's and he opened the door slightly so he could see the image of his wife and his children.

Fran was sitting in the rocking chair rocking back and forth with little Eve in her arms just like she had done when Eve was a baby. Eve was all cuddled up in her mother's arms and holding her fluffy bear tightly. Her eyes were closed and Fran was talking to her about when she and her brother were babies.

Max walked in and Fran immediately stopped talking and Eve's eyes shot open.

"Hi daddy!" Eve said not moving from her position on Fran's lap.

Fran just turned her head and took Eve and put her back in her bed. Then she kissed Eve on the head lightly and left the room.

"Is something wrong with mommy?" Eve asked with a worried look on her face.

"No sweetheart there is nothing wrong with mommy, she is just tired" Max said trying to comfort his daughter. He went over to Eve and said good-night and then left the room to go get Fran.

He found Fran in the kitchen crying her eyes out while on the phone. She was on the phone with Sylvia and Max knew she had been hurt deeply. He walked over to Fran and he hated seeing her like this.

"Darling I am so sorry and I am acting foolish. I promise we can start trying to make a baby right now" he said being positive about his choice.

Fran hung up the phone and said "You are just doing this out of guilt to make me feel better. If you don't want to have a baby I can understand since you have already been through it 5…well 4 times counting the twins."

"No darling I thought about and I am going to put business second and help you out with this child"

Fran was so pleased with her husband's decision that she gave him a helleva kiss that they hadn't done in quite some time.


	2. Could it be?

_Two weeks later…_

"Honey, I am going to the doctors" Fran shouted through the house. Max and her were the only ones home. Gracie went to the mall to shop with some of her friends, Niles had the day off to spend with C.C and his son, and the twins were spending the day at Sylvia's.

"Fran I would like to join you" Max said coming out of his office.

"Sweetie are you sure?" Fran said thinking Max was staying home today.

"Yes"

So the two went off to the doctor's office not knowing what to expect. When they arrived at their destination they sat patiently in the waiting room not saying a word. Fran for once had nothing to talk about and Max was very nervous. This was also their last day together since Max was leaving for London tomorrow for 3 months. Fran had decided not to go with him because she would have to take care of the house and Gracie couldn't skip school for that long.

"Mrs. and Mr. Sheffield, the doctor can see you now."

The couple walked into the doctor's office very quietly being very nervous. The doctor walked in about 5 minutes later being very surprised at how quiet the two were.

"Hello Fran and Max" said the familiar voice of Dr. Reynolds. She had ended up moving to California also because she went to live with her parents and family. "Fran, I am going to take an ultrasound ok….you want to see if you're pregnant right?"

"Yes" Fran answered knowing all the confusion that happened last time she thought she was pregnant.

Fran and Max waited patiently not knowing what was going to happen when Dr. Reynolds came walking in.

"Fran I have the results of the test" she said neither smiling nor frowning.

"What is it?" Fran asked impatiently.

"Fran…congratulations you're pregnant!" Dr. Reynolds said happily.

"Oh my god" Fran said and then gave Max an extraordinary kiss. Fran placed her hand on her belly and said "I am already in love with you little one!"


	3. A longer Stay

_The next day…_

"Fran I feel so terrible about leaving you and the baby."

"Oh honey, its okay we will miss you very much!"

Max gave her a kiss on the lips and hugged her. Then he waved goodbye and left Fran at the door waving back.

Time passed and Fran was enjoying herself very much. She heard from Maxwell at least two times every day and she told him about Jonah, Eve, Gracie, and of course how much her belly was growing. She was so proud that she got to experience motherhood one more time. She was also very excited because Max was coming home in exactly 4 days!

That night Max called to say good night to Fran.

"Hello Fran, how are you doing?"

"Hi sweetie, I'm doing great and I am so happy you are coming home in a few days!"

"Well darling about that…I am going to have to stay a few more weeks because the show isn't doing that well. In a few weeks it will be a lot better."

"Max exactly how long is a few weeks?"

"Uhhh…3 more months"

"MAX! What about me? What about the baby? Honey you said you wanted to be here for the baby."

"Darling I really want to be there for the baby and when I come home I will be there for every day left of your pregnancy."

"But what if something happens to me and you are not here?"

"Fran, nothing is going to happen to you or the baby because you and the baby are healthy and happy…well I hope so! Also speaking of baby don't you have an appointment tomorrow?"

"Yes I do, I am kind of nervous without you though"

"Oh, darling you will be fine! But I have to go, so good night. I love you and I will call you tomorrow after the appointment."

"Ok I love you too honey!"

They hung up the phone and Fran stood up and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe how much her stomach had grown after the past few months. She was only 3 months pregnant but she did have a little belly. She rubbed her belly and started talking to her baby.

"Oh I know you haven't really heard your father at all, but he will be coming home in a few months to see you. In the meantime you can hear your brother and two sisters." She smiled at the thought of having such wonderful children and another one on the way!

All of a sudden she heard her door open and she looked back to see Jonah standing there with his arm around his sister. Then Gracie came in walking behind them.

"What is wrong kids?" Fran asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Is everything ok, mom? We heard you talking to yourself" Gracie replied

Fran remembering that she hadn't told her children about the new Sheffield yet decided to break the news to them even though she wanted to do it with Maxwell. But since Max wasn't going to be home for another 3 more months she decided to tell them.

"Well I wasn't talking to myself…I was talking to the baby."

"What baby?" Eve asked

"Well Evie mommy and daddy are going to have another baby in about six months"

"Oh mom that is great news!" Gracie said looking at her mother's stomach.

"Do you guys want to let the baby know that you love him or her by touching mommy's belly?"

"Ok" all three of them said in unison

Fran rolled up her shirt revealing her little belly and all her children put their hands on it. Gracie being familiar with this took her hand off the quickest while Jonah and Eve kept their hands on it with a look of shock on their faces.

"In a couple of months you will be able to feel the baby kicking!"

The twins smiled at their mother.

Finally after about an hour of talking about the new baby Fran and Gracie took the twins to bed and kissed them both. All of a sudden Jonah asked "Mommy when is daddy comin home?" Fran thinking of her latest conversation with Maxwell said "sooner than you think" and shut of the lights and closed the door.


	4. Staying Even Longer?

_6 weeks later…._

"I love you too" Fran hung up the phone with Maxwell and immediately put her hands on her slightly swollen belly. She was now in her second trimester and soon would be finding out if she was having a girl or boy. Dr. Reynolds had said she was doing very well for being an "older" mom. Fran of course denied being an older mommy. Max would be home in another month and a half and she missed him so much!

It was that time again. Time for the sonogram. Fran was waiting patiently while Dr. Reynolds put the gel on Fran's tummy.

"Fran do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes"

"Ok let's see…Fran it looks like you are going to be having another little girl! Wow isn't that four girls for your family?"

"Yes, I can't believe it! And I am only having one this time!"

Fran went home later that night very happily and called Maxwell as soon as she got home. She wanted him to be the first one to know about their soon-to-be born daughter.

"Max?"

"No this is Jack"

"Oh, I am sorry I must have the wrong number"

"No you don't, Max is out at a meeting and I am here filing some papers. It must be hard on you not seeing your husband for another 4 months"

"What are you talking about 4 months?"

"Didn't Max tell you, we have to stay even longer?"

"**NO**" Fran said very angrily

"Oh, Mrs. Sheffield I am sorry. I was under the impression that Max had already told you."

"No it is not your fault. Can you tell him I called?"

"Sure" Jack said and they hung up with each other.

At that moment Fran started crying and then she slightly jumped. Her little baby kicked her, probably feeling how upset she was. Fran put her trembling hand on her stomach to try and calm her child. She could not believe that Max would do this to her and their unborn child.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Fran sat right up and said "Come in"

Niles walked in and said "Mrs. Sheffield are you all right?"

"No"

"What is wrong?"

"I called Max and his assistant picked up and said Max was staying another 4 months. Does he not care about me or this child growing inside of me? He said he wanted to be here for this one!" Niles sighed thinking of how his boss always thought business should come first and left the room.

That night the phone rang and Niles picked it up.

"Sheffield residence"

"Hello Niles…it's Max. Is Fran there?"

"Yes sir hold on…I think she is upstairs"

Niles quickly walked up the stairs and walked into Fran's room. She was in there sleeping with one hand on her tiny belly.

"Mrs. Sheffield, your husband is on the phone" Niles said waking Fran up

"Huh? Oh ok" Fran straightened out her shirt and took the phone from Niles' hand.

"Hello"

"Fran? Darling, how are you?"

"Max how could you stay another 4 months?"

"Darling, I know but the show needs it. I will be home sooner than you think"

"Honey I remember you saying from now on business was going to come second. Did you forget those words?"

"No"

"Then why aren't you here with me?"

"Darling…" Fran then hung up the phone.

Max turned off the phone and sat on the bed in his hotel room. Why couldn't Fran understand that this was an opportunity of a lifetime? Then he remembered that today was the sonogram and he had forgotten all about it.


	5. Is it labor?

Meanwhile at the Sheffield house…

"Niles can you believe him?"

"No Mrs. Sheffield…I didn't think he would do this again"

"I can't believe it! I thought by marrying him it would make him come out of the office a little more. Eleven years I have known this man and he hasn't changed a bit!"

_Months passed and Fran was no longer talking to Maxwell on the phone…_

Fran looked down at her big belly. She put her hand on it and felt her little daughter give her a sharp kick. She was now 7 and half months pregnant and Maxwell hadn't been there for a singe day of her pregnancy.

"Mommy" came Jonah's voice from the back of the room

"Yes honey" Fran said turning around to see her son

"How come Daddy hasn't been home for so long?"

"He thinks business should come before his family" Fran said still being a annoyed at Max.

"Can I say hi to baby?"

"Sure sweetie, come here"

Jonah walked over to his mother placing his little 4-year-old hand on her tummy. Fran was so happy that all her children accepted the fact of having a new member in the family.

All of a sudden Fran felt a sharp pain go right through her body. Her face went pale and Jonah felt it too.

"Mommy what is wrong?"

"Jonah, go get Niles…and quick!"

Fran was going into labor! Jonah rushed out of the room to go get Niles. All of a sudden Brighton walked in the house from Paris to see his mother screaming on the couch.

"B!!! Owww…this hurts!"

"Mom what is wrong?"

All of a sudden Niles came rushing into the room and explained to Brighton that his mother was in labor. Brighton not even knowing Fran was pregnant was told to go get Gracie and take Jonah and Eve with him.

Niles took Fran by the arms and led her to outside where the limo was parked. He put Fran in and called Max on the cell phone.

_At the hospital…_

Fran was screaming in the hospital room while Niles signed her in. All of a sudden she stopped and it seemed like the contractions where slowing down a little. Niles walked in the room to see a sweaty Fran and a look of terror on her face.

"Max isn't here Niles. What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Sheffield, I'm here" he said knowing his boss would hopefully be here in a few hours.

All of a sudden Dr. Reynolds came in saying that Fran was not in labor. She was having warm up contractions again like she had with the twins. It seems she was under stress since her husband has been away for so long.

Just then Max walked in the room panting

"Fran, are you alright?"

"Yes"

"Fran I am so sorry…business should come second. Why aren't you screaming and trying to push?"

"Warm-up contractions. Honey you are sorry?"

"Yes of course I am…and I am never leaving you again especially when you are pregnant"

"What you wanna go through this a 7th time? Fran asked playfully

"You never know!"

They kissed passionately and in a few hours they went home. For a while the couple would no longer we apart!

_**The family's adventures will continue…what will happen next?**_


End file.
